Tu juventud
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?
1. Chapter 1

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **1/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1° Capítulo: Admitiendo las posibilidades**

Aun no entiendo como es posible. Primero estaba nervioso, cada vez que lo veía, algo en mi se removía. Lo asociaba con que eras parecido a ellos, quizás mi fascinación se debía a los años vividos con su familia, total, viví mis días de adolescencia, siempre con su presencia.

Las cosas cambiaron este verano. Llegaste a ver a mi hijo y mi mundo se vino al piso.

¿Cómo pudiste trasformaste de ese modo?

¿En qué momento tu inocencia se transformo en pasión?

¿Desde que momento empecé a verte de manear tan lujuriosa?

Mi hijo mayor me miró de reojo y una tarde vino a mí, con una tonta excusa de querer contarme de sus estudios, pero yo sabía que algo había cambiado en su actitud conmigo.

_—_Papá _—_me miró de frente y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio.

Lo podía ver nervioso. Se frotaba las manos y trataba de mirarme, pero le era muy difícil y podía sentir que el corazón se me salía por la boca "lo descubrió", fue lo único que pasó por mi mente.

_—_ ¿Qué me querías contar? _—L_e dije, tratando de desviar un poco la conversación.

_—_Papá, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por el amigo de mi hermano? _—V_aya eso fue directo y ciertamente no pude quitar la expresión de mi rostro.

_—_No sé a que te refieres _—_le mentí, pero que más me quedaba, era eso o admitir frente a mi hijo que estoy completamente enfermo.

_—_No sé, sólo que cuando llegó… _—m_e dijo, lo notaba nervioso. Se puso de pie, para empezar a caminar por el estudio _—_ ¡Rayos, Papá! Poco faltó para que le saltaras encima _—_me gritó alterado y yo quedé con la mandíbula desencajada.

_—_Hijo yo… _—_juro que quería decirle algo, pero que podía decir ante tal enfrentamiento.

_—_Mira, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, mamá murió hace años y te haz dedicado a nosotros y es algo que te agradezco, pero… _—_se revolvió el pelo de manera desesperada ya entendía el por que _—_Papá, este año aceptaste el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y pido a Merlín por que lo hubieras hecho para pasar tiempo con nosotros, pero ahora esto me confunde _—s_e sentó nuevamente.

Me puse de pie, me acerqué a él. Ahora entendía su agonía y me sentía terrible por ello.

_—_James, sé que es lo que estas pensando y créeme que no es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza _—_le dije sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías.

_—_Pero no me puedes negar que se te salieron los ojos cuando viste a Malfoy _—_me dijo arqueando una ceja _—. _Admito que cambio mucho en las vacaciones, de hecho creo que ahora es más alto que Al, pero eso no quita que…

_—_Lo sé, lo sé _—_le interrumpí, mientras me sentaba en el suelo _—. _Es muchísimo menor que yo y es un chico.

_—_No es sólo eso papá _—_se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo _—_–. Scorpius Malfoy es… un Malfoy _—_me dijo como si fuera la más increíble verdad del universo _— ¿S_abes que pasaría si Malfoy padre o su abuelo, se enteraran de tu _admiración_ por el menor de los rubios? _—_Me preguntó seriamente, mientras enfatizaba con los dedos, eso de "admirar".

_—_James, sólo es cariño, no sé que más se te esta ocurriendo _—_me miró enarcando una ceja y supe que lo que venia, era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar.

_—_Papá _—_puso su mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos _—. _Primero que todo… ¡Se te caía la baba! ¿Cómo me puedes decir que eso es sólo cariño? Ni que hubiera convivido tanto con nosotros y segundo, puede que Scorpius y Al no lo notaran, pero lo mirabas como si te lo quisieras comer _—_eso era precisamente era lo que no quería saber.

_—_Merlín… soy un monstruo _—_dije ocultando mis manos en mis manos en mi cara, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando.

_—_Vamos, papá, no es para tanto, ¿Cuántos son? 25 años de diferencia… no es tanto _—_me dijo medio en broma, pero sabía que era verdad.

Scorpius tiene 16 años yo ¡41, por Merlín! Realmente esto enfermo.

_—A_hora es el problema de tu ingreso a Hogwarts _—_eso es verdad.

Este año acepte entrar a Hogwarts como profesor de DCAO y lo tendré como alumno…

¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **2/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**2º Capítulo: Camino a mi destino**

Hablé mucho con mi hijo y realmente no me había dado cuenta de las proporciones estaba tomando mi obsesión por Scorpius, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Desde que Albus entró a Hogwarts que mi destino quedó marcado.

Su primera carta, su primera frase, luego de decirme que había caído en la casa de las serpientes, fue que tenía un nuevo amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Siendo muy sincero, la idea no me agrado para nada. Un Malfoy como amigo de mi hijo, no me daba buena espina, para nada.

Lo peor fue el último día de clases de ese año.

Albus bajó del expreso y corrió a mis brazos. Lo extrañaba horrores. Lily era mi única compañía, luego de que Ginny muriera seis años atrás, por una enfermedad acarreada por una maldición que la impacto en la guerra. Luego de los saludos pertinentes, a su hermana y a mí, se fue corriendo, diciéndome que esperara un momento.

Cuando lo vi venir, pareció que el tiempo se retrocediera de manera escalofriante. Mi hijo venía junto a un pequeño clon de Draco Malfoy. Llegaron a mi lado y me lo presentó.

Scorpius era muy parecido a su padre, pero fue su sonrisa sinceren y cálida, la que me dejó casi sin aliento. Una sola frase marcó mi destino, un simple "Buenas tardes, señor Potter" seguido de una cálida mano que estrechaba la mía.

Ya de eso han pasado cinco años y Scorpius se trasformó en un adolescente realmente hermoso, más que nada este verano. Vino a la casa a pasar unos días con mi hijo. Maldito suplicio el que debí vivir por tener que soportar su presencia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Me replanteé miles de veces si me gustaba su padre o si en algún momento me gusto, pero me di con la respuesta en la cara. No me gusta Scorpius por su físico, no obstante no puedo dejar de lado que es un ángel con cuerpo de Dios griego. No, lo que me gusta de Scorpius es su persona, su aura, su inocencia.

Ahora mi martirio me lleva a darle clases y tener que soportar el verlo rodeado de jóvenes hormonales que quieren llamar su atención.

James ya me lo advirtió. Según me dijo, los Potter y Malfoy son los más codiciados, con modestia de lado. Por lo que sólo me queda aguantar y callar.

_—_ ¿Papá? _—M_e pregunta Albus desde la puerta de mi despacho.

Mierda, se ve nervioso y preocupado, por Merlín que no sea lo que creo que es.

_—_ ¿Qué necesitas, Al? _—L_e pregunté incitándolo a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se acerca a paso lento y toma asiento frente a mí. Dios, mis hijos son tan parecidos y predecibles, que no necesito usar Legeremancia para saber lo que esta pasando.

_—_Lo siento _—_dijo bajando la cabeza y ciertamente esto me desconcertó, puede que no sea lo que he estado pensando _—. _La semana pasada escuché sin querer tu conversación con James _—_ahí va mi última esperanza.

_—_Dejando de lado lo malo que es escuchar tras la puerta _—_le dije en tono serio, de todas formas tenía que educarlo _—_ ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? _—L_e pregunté, rogando por que no sea lo de Scorpius.

_—_ ¿Papá? _—_Veo que las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y mis fuerzas ya no me dan _—_ ¿Estas enamorado de Scorpius?

Si me hubieran dicho hace años que mi hijo de 16, me interrogaba por un sentimiento amoroso que se supone estoy sintiendo por uno de sus amigos. Lo hubiese Cruciado por tal osadía, pero esto me dejó meditando un momento.

Enamorado. Una palabra que puede llevar tanto contenido y que a la vez me deja tan vacío. Realmente ya no se que es lo que siento.

_—_No lo sé, hijo _—_me dejé caer en mi silla. No sé en que momento me había puesto de pie.

Veo que me sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

_—_ ¿Qué es lo que no sabes, papá? _—M_e interrogó de nuevo _—P_orque algo sientes por Scorp y eso es obvio.

Un minuto ¿Cómo que obvio? ¿Desde cuando soy un libro abierto a los ojos de mis hijos?

_—_ ¿Qué es lo obvio? _—L_e pregunté con temor y él solo alzó una ceja, signo claro de su tiempo pasado con Scorpius, por que si de algo estoy seguro, es de que esos modos, son de los Malfoy.

_—_Papá, estoy seguro que hasta Scorp se ha dado cuenta de la atención que le pones, que de hecho es casi más de la que nos pones a nosotros cuando él viene a verme _—_sonrió de lado y estoy seguro que es por la cara de horror que puse.

_—_Ay no _—_dije poniendo mis manos frente a mi cara. Siento que mi hijo se pone de pie justo cuando la puerta se abre, luego de haber sonado, por el llamado de alguien.

_—_Papá, es hora de irnos _—_me dice Lily desde la puerta.

Veo que Albus se acerca a mí y me susurra algo al oído.

_—_Vas por buen camino ¿Por quien crees que cambio tanto este verano? _—Y_ sin más, salió del estudio, junto a su hermana.

Me quede de una pieza, por lo comentado por Al

¿Scorpius cambió por mí?

No, tiene que haber un error, él no podría estar enterado de lo que siento por él. Y de ser así

¿Esta interesado?

Merlín y ahora voy hacia la estación y de seguro él va a estar ahí.

¿Qué me depara el destino ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **3/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3° Capítulo: Expreso a Hogwarts**

Al fin llegamos a King's Cross. En unos minutos más partirá el Expreso a Hogwarts y para mi fortuna aun no lo he visto.

Lily se ha ido a saludar a unas amigas y James esta con Ted.

Verlos juntos me hace sentir realmente tranquilo. Admito que en un principio me preocupó mucho, el que James y Ted fueran pareja, pero con el tiempo esos temores se vieron cada vez menos.

Al está a mi lado y lo veo un tanto nervioso

¿Será por la conversación que tuvimos antes de partir?

_—_Hola, Albus _—_saludó un chico que pasó por nuestro lado. Es alto, de cabello rubio y larguísimo, ojos celestes, de cuerpo atlético y sonrisa que dejo idiota a mi hijo por un instante.

¿Dejó a mi hijo desconectado?

_—_H… Hola, Daniel _—_dijo mi hijo. Realmente nunca había visto a mi hijo de esa manera. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

_—_Es el amor platónico de Al _—_dijo alguien a mi lado.

Volteé al reconocer la voz y me quedé de piedra.

Scorpius estaba a unos pasos de mí. Traía puesta una polera negra y un pantalón café. Encima tenía una chaqueta roja y lentes de sol. Se veía ¿Comestible? Merlín, ya pienso como los pervertidos. Esto no me puede estar pasando, pero si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que si no disimulo ahora, no lo podré hacer en Hogwarts.

_—_Hola, Scorpius _—_lo saludé lo mas tranquilo que pude y él me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa _—_ ¿Qué decías del amor platónico de Al? _—_Le pregunté desviando el tema, para que no pudiera notar mi estado.

_—_Ese chico es Daniel Michelle _—_me dijo viéndome a los ojos. No sabe lo que me estoy aguantando, para no saltarle encima ¿Pero, qué demonios me esta pasando? _—. _Tiene 17 años y es de Slytherin. Y es el amor platónico de Al _—_terminó de relatarme con su eterna sonrisa.

_—_ ¿De que hablan? _—P_reguntó Al, en un tono demasiado sugestivo, si no fuera por que es mi hijo, juraría que me esta tratando de poner en aprietos, pero de repente recordé que es una serpiente.

_—_Hablábamos de un joven de nombre Daniel Michelle, que te dejó flotando en las nubes _—_por su cara pude notar que no se esperaba eso _—_ ¿Algo que contarme hijo? _—L_e pregunté, desviando toda mi atención a él, no quería que volviera a decir que le ponía más atención a Scorpius que a ellos.

_—_Nada, papá. Es sólo un amigo _—_me miró fijamente, como diciéndome que no me convenía seguir preguntando, por lo que preferí callar por el momento, ya vería la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con él, sobre el tema.

_—_Hola, padrino _—_me saludó Ted, luego de media hora que a estado pegado a mi hijo mayor, pero que puedo reprocharles, si yo… mejor no sigo con el tema.

_—_Hola, Ted _—_le di un abrazo y luego vi que me miraba de manera extraña, pero después me sonreía. Realmente, hay veces en que me da miedo. Siento que sabe más de lo que aparenta _— ¿_Ya te vas? _—L_e pregunté al ver que se despedía de James.

_—_Sí, padrino, sólo vine a despedirme de James, pero debo volver a la facultad _—_cierto, casi olvidaba que Ted esta apunto de terminar sus estudios de medímagia.

_—_Nosotros también nos vamos _—_dijo Al, mientras se encaminaba al expreso.

_—_ ¿Viene con nosotros, señor Potter? _—M_e preguntó Scorpius, vi como mis hijos se reían a mis espaldas y yo sólo asentí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Para ser sinceros, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Tomando en cuenta que Al y Scorp son Prefectos, por lo que no estuvieron cerca en todo el viaje, ¡Gracias a Merlín!

_—_Permiso _—_ ¿Gracias Merlín? ¡En que demonios pensaba el viejo mentecato que esta allá arriba, que me manda a Scorpius solo!

_—_ ¿Necesita algo, joven Malfoy? _—S_e que sonó brusco, pero desde ahora es mi alumno. Y al parecer él lo notó, por que su expresión cayó enseguida.

_—_Lo siento, "profesor" _—_me dijo en tono áspero, Merlín, soy un completo estúpido _—, _sólo venia a ver si Al estaba por aquí… no lo molesto mas _—_y salió, dando un portazo, que sabe Dios hasta que punto del tren se escuchó.

_—_ ¿Joven Malfoy? _—Sí_, ese era Albus que venía entrando y me miraba alzando una ceja _—S_i que lo estás haciendo bien, papá _—_me dijo sentándose frente a mí _—. _Estás consiguiendo alejarlo por completo de ti _—sé_ que es verdad, pero pienso que es lo mejor por el momento, si quiero que las cosas estén bien, lo mejor es alejarlo de mí.

_—_Es lo que pretendo _—_le dije mirando para fuera, aunque podía sentir la mirada taladrante de mi hijo en mi cuello.

_—_Papá _—_dijo soltando un suspiro y luego selló el compartimiento en el que estábamos _—. _Sé que es difícil para ti, pero piensa en algo _—_finalmente ganó mi atención, Al nunca ocupa ese tono tan serio _—_ ¿Qué crees que esta sintiendo Scorp, en este minuto? _—V_aya, eso no me lo esperaba _—T_e aseguro que esta demasiado dolido como para dirigirte la palabra en días. Por el momento piensa en que vas a hacer _—_luego de eso se puso de pie y sacó el hechizo para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta se volvió a mi con una sonrisa y me volvió a hablar _—. _Además, no me molestaría tener un papá como Scorp, aunque sería raro llamarlo así _—_luego de eso se comenzó a reír y así fue como salió.

Tan divertido estaba riéndose de mí que no se fijó que un muchacho estaba frente a él, por obras de, ahora no sé quien, cayó en sus brazos.

_—_Cuidado _—_le dijo el tal Daniel, mientras lo acomodaba, para que no se trastabillara.

_—_Gracias _—_dijo más rojo que un tomate.

Ciertamente mi hijo no sabe nada de romances. Bueno también quien habla de eso, mientras estoy tratando de olvidad el "cariño desmedido" que siento por Scorpius.

Por favor, Merlín, ayúdame a aguantar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **4/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4° Capítulo: En Hogwarts**

Las cosas siguieron tranquilas, por lo menos el tiempo que duró el viaje. No volví a ver a Scorpius y realmente me siento como un verdadero estúpido.

¿En que mierda estaba pensando, para tratar así a mi angelito?

¿Mi angelito?

¿De donde mierda saque eso?

Estoy empezando a creer que me estoy desquiciando y ni siquiera empiezan las clases.

_—_Papá, estamos a punto de llegar _—_me comunicó Lily, mientras entraba al compartimiento y se sentaba a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró. No pude resistir y la abrase fuertemente _—. _Me alegro que vayas a trabajar en el colegio _—_me dijo con su dulce vocecita.

Mi Lily. Para tener 14 años, es una chiquilla hermosa y dulce. Aun lleva grabada la inocencia de su infancia, pero a veces es mucho más madura que sus hermanos.

_—_Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, mi niña _—_le respondo para hacerle saber, que sus sentimientos son plenamente correspondido.

Sentimos que el tren empezaba a detenerse y nos pusimos de pie, parta salir del vagón.

Cuando descendimos, pude divisar a la distancia a mis hijos y a Scorpius. Aun se nota enfadado y eso sólo acarrea que el corazón se me apriete más, por no poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adorna sus labios.

_—_Papá, Lily _—_nos llama James y nosotros vamos hacia él.

Pude ver por fin los ojos de Scorpius y sólo vi dolor en su mirada, antes de que desviara el rostro.

Lily se fue con sus amigas y luego de despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla, corrió al carruaje que la llevaría al colegio.

_—_Scorpius _—_llamó un moreno que estaba cerca de nosotros _—, _ven con nosotros _—_le dijo en un tono muy personal para mi parecer.

_—_Claro _—_dijo Scorpius, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

_—_ ¿No te vas con nosotros, Scorp? _—L_e preguntó Al, pero vi que mi ángel sólo negó con la cabeza.

_—_Ustedes vayan con el profesor Potter _—_luego de eso se fue, con el maldito mocoso que no le quitaba su calenturienta mirada de encima.

_—_ ¿Qué le pasó? _—P_reguntó James y Al sólo negó. Subimos al carruaje que había cerca.

_—_Papá le dejó muy claro a Scorp que ahora es el profesor Potter _—_empezó a contar mi hijo, para mi tremenda desgracia.

¿Es que no pueden entender lo mal que me siento ya, como para echar más sal a la herida?

_—_Entonces Scorpius se molestó y lo estará ignorando hasta que se le pase _—_terminó de decir James y Al asintió, dándole la razón a lo que dijo _—. _Vaya, papá, y yo que pensaba que harías algo al respecto. Claro que nunca me imaginé que tratarías de alejarlo de esa manera _—v_i a mi hijo a los ojos y vi lo mismo que en los ojos de Al, cuando entró a mi compartimiento, luego de salir Scorpius.

_—_ ¿Qué pretenden que haga? _—L_es pregunté un tanto molesto por el tema, ya estaba incomodándome el estar hablando estas cosas con los chicos.

_—_ ¡Cualquier cosa! _—M_e gritaron los dos, pero en tono fuerte, si no mas bien seguro.

_—_Papá, enserio ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Scorp? _—M_e preguntó Al y no le pude responder, no por que no quisiera, si no mas bien por que no sabía.

_—_No sé, chicos, de verdad que no sé _—_les confesé.

_—_Haber, papá ¿Que sientes cuando lo tienes cerca? _—M_e preguntó James, pero yo quería que me tragara la tierra _—_Vamos, papá, no tenemos 10 años como para no saber de estas cosas _—_me dijo con tono divertido _—. _Además no estamos hablando de sexo, pero aunque así fuera, no veo el problema _—_me dijo como si nada y yo sólo pude quedarme con la boca abierta.

_—_Vamos papá, no pensaras que James aun es virgen luego de llevar tanto tiempo con Ted ¿Verdad? _—C_iertamente no quería saber y ahora tengo unas tremendas ganas de asesinar a mi ahijado.

_—N_o empieces, Al, mira que te mueres de ganas de que Yue te haga lo que estas pensando _—_eso me desconcertó aun más.

_—_Basta, los dos _—_les dije seriamente, si no, no alcanzaría a llegar a Hogwarts, antes de saber, completamente, la vida sexual de mis hijos _—. _Y realmente no sé a lo que te refieres, sólo sé que todo desaparece a mí alrededor _—_y era cierto, muchas veces me pasó, al estar cerca de Scorp.

_—_ ¿Y cuando Marcos lo llamó? _—S_upongo que se referían al mocoso hormonal.

_—_Quería que desapareciera _—_si, eso es lo que quería.

_—_ ¿Y cuando no lo vez? _—E_sta vez fue James y los veía cada vez mas entusiasmados.

_—_Lo pienso todo el tiempo _—_dije resignado, ya que mas daba.

_—_ ¡Estas enamorado! _—G_ritaron los dos, mientras se me tiraban encima.

_—_No estoy seguro chicos y aunque así fuera…

_—_ ¡Nada! _—M_e dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras yo sólo enarque una ceja.

Son tan especiales, discuten todo el tiempo, pero para encararme, se ponen del mismo bando.

_—_Nosotros te ayudaremos, papá _—_me asustó ese comentario de Al, realmente me asustó.

Llegamos al colegio me emocionó volver a las luces en el castillo. Me despedí de los chicos y fui en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore. Llegué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aun no cierran los atajos que hay en el lugar y ciertamente me agrada eso.

_—_Adelante _—_escuché al director y eso hice, entré.

Fue como un Flash Back. La mayoría de mis recuerdos de adolescencia llegaron en ese instante.

_—_Director _—l_e dije asintiendo, como saludo estaba bien, pero sabía que el viejo no se conformaría con eso.

Comprobé mi teoría al ver que venía hacía mí y me estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.

_—_Que bueno verte, muchacho _—_me dijo con su todo senil _—, _pero vamos, vamos _—_me dijo guiándome a la salida _—. _Como sabrás es hora de las presentaciones y estoy seguro que quieres ver a tus "niños" una vez más _—_como siempre ese tono y mirada, que me hacen dudar de mis barreras mentales. Siempre logra ponerme nervioso con esas acciones.

Llegamos al gran comedor y una nueva oleada de recuerdos me atacó. Vi hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y pude ver los saludos de Lily, Rose, Hugo y James. Sólo puedo sonreír. Luego mi mirada se dirigió a la casa de las serpientes y vi a Al, sonriéndome, pero era una sonrisa incomoda y enseguida entendí por que. Scorpius y el tal Marcos estaban hablando, demasiado juntos.

_—_Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry _—_me dijo el director y supe que ahí, empezaba mi tortura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **5/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**5º Capítulo: Lily y sus ideas**

Traté de concentrarme, juro por mi vida que hice todo lo posible para no descontar puntos de manera innecesaria, pero que es lo que podía hacer, cuando veía que todos esos mocosos hormonales se quedaban viendo a Scorpius, como si fuera la ultima gota en el desierto.

No me habla, o sea, no como antes, sólo se dirige a mí cuando es algo meramente relacionado con las clases y esto ya me esta frustrando, más que antes. Por qué pensé que si él me ignoraba, yo podría dejar de mirarlo tanto, tenerlo tan presente o por lo menos dejar de soñar con él.

Ese es mi nuevo problema, ahora empecé a soñar con Scorpius y lo peor que los sueños son cada día mas fuertes y me hacen desvariar cuando él esta cerca.

Estamos cerca de navidad y los chicos me han convencido de que le haga un regalo, pero ahí vengo otra vez con mis problemas.

¿Qué puede necesitar un chico como Scorpius Malfoy?

Nada, eso es lo que le hace falta, absolutamente nada.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y sé que es James, le pedí que me trajera unos informes que se me habían quedado en el salón.

_—_Adelante _—_le avisé, para que pudiera entrar.

Nunca me lo esperé, por lo menos, no estando despierto y cuerdo. Scorpius entró tranquilamente, como si no me afectara en nada su presencia, pero ¿Que iba a saber él, todos los estragos que causaba en mí?

_—_Disculpe, profesor, pero me encontré con James en el pasillo y me pidió que trajera estas cosas para usted _—_me informó con su tono calmado.

Me puedo dar cuenta de que ya no esta tan molesto como en un principio. Algo en él cambió, se ve tranquilo y relajado, no como estos casi tres meses de clases.

_—_Gracias, Scorp _—_rayos, se me escapó su nombre, pero antes de poder corregirme, veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_—_No es nada, profesor _—_me respondió con una sonrisa mucho más perceptible _—. _Con su permiso _—_me dijo al voltear y salir del despacho.

Respiré tranquilo y por primera vez en estos meses, creo que podré dormir tranquilo. Me dirigía a la puerta para cerrarla bien y dirigirme a mi dormitorio, pero antes de llegar, siento nuevamente que llaman a ella. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mis dos hijos, mirándome con esas caras de haber hecho algo bueno.

_—_Gracias _—_les dijo dejándoles pasar ¿Qué más podría decirles? Por que lógicamente lo hicieron apropósito.

_—N_o es nada, papá _—_me contestó James, con toda la calma del mundo.

_—_Pero dinos como te fue _—_me apresura Albus, mientras corre a sentarse en un sillón que hay en la habitación _—. _Scorpius salió con una sonrisa radiante _—_claramente eso me hace mas feliz aun.

_—_Bueno, no hice nada diferente… _—l_es dejo un poco de suspenso y puedo ver en sus caras la impaciencia _—_y lo llame por su nombre _—_tuve que cubrir mis oídos por los gritos que pegó Al.

_—_No exageres, mocoso _—_le dijo James _—_ ¿Qué más pasó? _—M_e preguntó, tan repentinamente que no entendí el por que _—M_e refiero a que si pasó algo más, aparte de que lo llamaras por su nombre.

_—_En realidad no, no pasó nada más _—_les dije seriamente.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros y luego un ruido en la puerta nos alertó de que alguien más estaba en la entrada.

James se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada y la abrió, luego se corrió a un lado y dejó a Lily entrar.

Me miró con su carita tranquila y miró a sus hermanos, que sólo asintieron.

_—_Ya lo sabes ¿Cierto? _—L_e pregunté con paciencia. Si algo aprendí con Ginny es no subestimar las estrategias de una mujer, cuando quieren algo.

Sabía que Lily había estado averiguando con sus hermanos lo que me pasaba. También sabía que los chicos no aguantarían tanto sus atosigamientos.

_—_Así es _—_me dijo tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba delicadamente en una de las sillas.

A veces me pregunto el como Lily puede llegar a tener tanta clase y elegancia, por que ciertamente los chicos no son de lo más elegantes que hay y yo, bueno yo era Auror y ahora soy profesor, no me quedaba tiempo para ser aristocrático.

_—_ ¿Y que piensas al respecto? _—N_ecesito saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hija, por cualquier cosa.

_—_Supongo que esta bien _—m_e dice con su voz fina _—, p_ero creo que no lo estas llevando por un buen camino _—_vi que Al y James asentían a los dichos de Lily _—. _Conozco a Scorpius desde que soy muy pequeña y sé que necesitas ser un poco mas… _—_se quedó buscando alguna palabra _—_ ¿Rudo? _—Le_ preguntó a los chicos los cuales volvieron a asentir.

_—N_o entiendo a lo que te refieres –_—s_í, sé a que se refiere, pero me divierten los intentos de celestina que tienen estos tres.

_—_Papá… necesitas pararte frente a Scorp, tomarlo desprevenido y arrancarle los labios de un beso _—_creo que mi cara esta mas roja que un semáforo

¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo haré algo así?!

_—_Lily _—_le advirtieron los chicos y mi niña sólo se encogió de hombros.

_—_Sólo estoy siendo romántica _—_ ¿Romántica?, en que parte de su plan entra el romanticismo _—_ ¿Que pensarías si llega Ted y hace lo que dije? _—L_e preguntó a James.

Mi vista se dirigió a mi primogénito y vi la sonrisa de idiota que puso, eso valió, más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir.

_—_ ¿Y tú, Al? _—_Se giró para ver a mi muchacho _—_ ¿Te gustaría que Yue hiciera eso? _—_Eso no me gusto para nada. Una cosa era aceptar la relación de Ted y James, por que Teddy es mi ahijado y lo conozco desde siempre, pero ese tal Yue, no sé...

_—_He… yo _—_estaba completamente azorado.

Por Merlín ¡Lily tiene razón! Mis hijos son la prueba de su teoría.

_—_Y créeme, papá, sé el momento preciso para que "ataques" _—_eso fue precisamente lo que me temía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tu juventud**

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrentas contra algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes y Ahora su hijo mayor es su único confidente y quien lo ayudara con su problema. ¿Que hará Harry con un tema tan delicado, como estar "encariñado" con uno de sus alumnos? ¿Que hará ese hermoso rubio, cuando se de cuenta de la atención que le presta su profesor, no es solo cariño?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Capitulo: **6/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**6º Capítulo: Regalo de navidad**

Me encuentro en mi habitación y siendo las 3:47 de la madrugada ¡No tengo una gota de sueño!

¿Por qué?

Fácil.

Esta mañana fui con mis hijos a Hogsmeade para comprar los regalos de navidad, que según ellos, debían ser más especiales que otros años, por que yo la pasaría con ellos en el castillo.

Tuve que aguantar el que me mostraran mil y un posibles regalos para Scorpius. Por que a mí, no se me ocurría nada.

Nos paseamos por casi todo el pueblo y recorrimos de todo, desde las librerías hasta la tienda de mascotas, entre ellas las librerías y dulcerías, pero al final nada me convenció, pero es que no sé.

¿Qué puede faltarle a Scorpius?

En eso mi hija puso su pequeña mano en mi hombro y me dijo claramente…

_—_Que te lo tires _—_así de simple, con todo el descaro del mundo y sin una seña de vergüenza en su pecosa cara.

James se chifló de la riza y Al la miró mal, pero terminó haciéndole compañía a mi primogénito.

Ahora en mi cuarto y con un insomnio que no me dejaba viajar al país de los sueños, empecé a meditar lo que me dijo Lily.

Debo de estar muy aburrido para pensar que tiene razón, pero es que las cosas han avanzado muy bien desde esa tarde en mi despacho.

Pareciera que Scorpius volvió a ser el mismo de antes y nos estamos llevando mejor que nunca. Bueno lo que se dice mejor, mejor, no, pero todo lo que cabe dentro de una relación normal entre un profesor y su alumno, claro que por mi cabeza ronda otra clase de relación.

2 semanas más tarde

Por fin es navidad, ya es cerca de la media noche.

Tuvimos una cena espectacular. Los chicos cenaron conmigo en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Scorpius y Daniel. El muchacho ya no me cae tan mal, es inteligente y hábil, podría decirse que es el novio perfecto para mi hijo. Para desgracia de ambos, Albus es un genio en ponerse histérico cuando el muchacho esta cerca y supongo que por lo mismo no se acerca mucho a él.

Comimos en abundancia y todos parecían bastante felices. Mi hija me sacó del salón cuando mi hijo le preguntó a Scorpius por que se había quedado y este le respondió.

_—_Le dije a papá que quería pasar las fiestas con ustedes _—_no sé, pero en ese momento cada fibra de mi piel se erizó y mi hijita hermosa me dijo la razón.

_—P_apá, tienes que hacerlo hoy, no ves como te miraba cuando hablaba _—_no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir y al parecer se dio cuenta, por que suspiro mirando al cielo y tomó mi cara con sus manos _—. _Scorpius te lo decía a ti _—_me recalcó y creo que recién en ese momento me di cuenta. La pregunta es si le gustará lo que voy a hacer o de plano me preparó para ir a Azkaban.

Siento que golpean la puerta del despacho y es que he venido por una copa de vino, mientras los chicos esperan las doce en el salón. Faltan sólo dos minutos y sé que deben estar ansiosos, pero que se le puede hacer, son adolescentes y quieren tener ya el regalo en sus manos.

_—_Adelante _—_doy paso a quien me viene a buscar, mientras me dirijo a la puerta para poder salir, ya que debe ser uno de los chicos para que vayamos a abrir los regalos.

Me congelé en mi puesto al ver entrar a Scorpius. Se ve tan hermoso esta noche que no se si podré aguantar mucho.

_—_Los chicos quieren abrir los regalos y sólo lo están esperando a usted _—_me dice acercándose un poco.

Lo admito, tuve la intención de retroceder, pero me mantuve en mi lugar.

Scorpius se acerca a mí y me extiende un pequeño paquete el cual recibo un tanto nervioso. No evité tocar sus manos al intercambiarlos y vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban, esa es la señal.

Feliz navidad _—_veo que se acercaba a mí y me da un calido beso en la mejilla. Realmente me quedé de piedra, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

_—_Gracias _—_le respondí y abrí el regalo en mis manos. Era un importante libro de defensa que pretendía comprar a finales de mes _—. _Muchas gracias, de verdad _—_le dije sinceramente y él me sonrió.

Sentía que las fuerzas me faltaban y ya no podía más. Estábamos cerca de la puerta, y vi como mi hija la abría muy despacio y se asomaba, en un segundo entendí lo que quería hacer. Abrió la puerta muy rápido y esta empujó a Scorpius que se fue contra mí. Dejé caer el libro, que si bien me importaba, no era más que tener a Scorpius en mis brazos.

_—_Lo siento _—_dijo Lily y luego salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

Sentí como las manos de Scorpius se aferraban a mi camisa y bajé la mirada para cruzarla con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

En que momento lo hice, no sé, pero ahora me encuentro besando los labios del chico en mis brazos. Siento como pasa sus manos por mi cuello. Es un beso inocente hasta cierto punto y luego de unos segundos nos separamos. Me mira directamente y pasa su lengua por sus labios, una clara invitación, por lo menos para mí. Desciendo nuevamente y esta vez sus labios entre abiertos me reciben con ansiedad. Deslizo mi lengua al interior de su boca y juego con la de él por un rato. Siento que da un pequeño gemido y la falta de aire se hace presente. Obligándonos a separarnos.

Las mejillas de Scorpius están rojas y su respiración agitada, al igual que la mía. Me acerco a su oído le susurro mis buenos deseos.

_—_Feliz Navidad _—_me alejo un poco para ver que me sonríe y nuevamente nos besamos.

Si, sé que es la mejor navidad que pude haber deseado.

Fin


End file.
